


父亲

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 奥默里克收养了努德内的孩子。





	父亲

列车到站的广播响彻整个大厅，对期盼着重逢的人而言，这单调机械的语音胜过世界上最优美的旋律。

奥默里克合上手里的书本，自等候室的长椅上起身，快步朝着出站口走去。他的眼里带着一种深沉而厚重的殷切，像是一座海港等待航船久别后的归来。

“父亲——！”年轻的声音穿过自动打开的玻璃门，拉长的声调由远及近地传来，比记忆中又多了几分成熟，像只归巢的云雀般轻快而欢欣，转眼间便飞到了奥默里克的面前，“竟然晚点了二十分钟，我还以为高铁会很准时。”轻微抱怨的表情让这位二十多岁的青年看起来仍像是个大孩子。

“最近是春天，新生的树芽偶尔会影响轨道，这也是难免的。”奥默里克陷在青年热情的拥抱里，声音满溢着喜悦与慈爱，“但不管怎么样，我的孩子，你回来了，这让我很高兴。”他习惯性地伸手想要接过行李，却遭到了青年不满的抗议。

“我已经不是孩子了。”青年笑起来，美丽的绿眼睛澄澈得好像森林里他过去常散步的那片湖，微波粼粼倒映着整个春日的阳光。

“车停在右手边，”奥默里克的眼睛里闪过意味深长的光——对我而言你永远都是孩子，“这次打算待多久呢？”

“我来陪您过周末，周日晚上回去。”青年将行李装进后备箱，打开副驾驶的车门，对奥默里克做了个恭敬得夸张的邀请手势，“我来开车。”

“好，有劳了。”奥默里克对他这套再熟悉不过，于是像上世纪黑白电影里的绅士们那样客气地点头，弯腰穿过青年映在地面的修长影子，坐在副驾驶座上将安全带插进卡扣。

 

车轮碾过原野间深色的沥青路。不久前刚下过一场雨，空气清新得令人心旷神怡。

奥默里克靠在座椅上，望着全神贯注驾驶的青年，透过那双宝石般的绿眼睛，他看到了另一张与年龄相仿的面孔。

他跟你越来越像了，努德内。

奥默里克在心里问候着不在人世的好友。

他跟你一样聪明，也像你一样成为了科学家，甚至继承了你的研究——时隔二十多年，学界终于认可了你的设想。

若是彼岸真有乐园与天堂，与繁星一同俯瞰尘世的你，一定也会为他感到骄傲。

 

车辙在湿润的路面上朝着前方延伸，记忆却随着两边的树木往后迅速倒带。

 

这孩子没有母亲，他的染色体完全来源于男性的体细胞，经过精密的嵌合与编辑实现基因的完整，然后在实验室模拟子宫设计的环境仓里发育，通过电脑时刻监控激素、温度、营养等各项指标。

按照伦理委员会的要求，研究者不得在实验中使用自己的生物信息，体外培育的胚胎必须在发育期14天内销毁。可负责研究的努德内却使用了自己的体细胞作为取样来源，并成功瞒天过海让这孩子在体外完成了整个发育过程。

这个孩子的诞生在学界引起轩然大波，所有人都觉得努德内肯定是疯了。他因此被实验室除名，终生不得从事同类工作，并被警方带走接受审查与精神鉴定。

“你为什么要进行这样的实验？”奥默里克曾经去看守所探望过彼时已声名狼藉的好友。

“因为十分有必要，”努德内在探视室的玻璃后面回答，他的表情如平时般淡然，“拥有携带双方基因的后代，是许多伴侣的愿望，对异性恋夫妻来说这很容易实现，双卵胚胎的培养与移植技术也早已成熟，而如何让两位男性实现繁衍，是这个领域依然存在的死角。”

“我知道你在做什么样的研究，伦理委员会关注的也不是这个。”奥默里克心疼地望着努德内明显憔悴的脸庞，“我想知道的是，你为什么要使用自己的生物信息？”

“因为原有的实验合同并不包含后续项目，所以如果我用了志愿者的信息，那就是侵犯了他们的知情同意权，”努德内淡然地回答，“所以我只能用自己的——这当然也不对，但我没得选。

“那么在确保胚胎成活的实验成功后，你又为什么不按照规定终止培养，而要让孩子继续发育成形？”奥默里克厉声问。只是违规使用生物样本的话还不至于坐牢。

“如果实验室内的营养仓能够提供胚胎发育的全部环境——这已经在动物身上被证明可行，那为什么还要执着于让孩子在母体内生长呢？”几声咳嗽后，努德内继续，“我反复思考了很久，想不出这种坚持存在的理由。”

“所以你只是想证明这个结论，就将那孩子——甚至可以说是你自己的孩子，当做了实验品？”奥默里克简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“我有超过90%的把握会成功，高于自然状态下胚胎的成活率，任何一个怀孕的母亲所承担的风险都比我高，”努德内的身体稍微朝前倾了些，透过沾着灰尘的玻璃隔板直视奥默里克的眼睛，“他们说我是个疯子，但你是了解我的，奥默里克，我并非不尊重生命的科学怪物，我只想解决些有意义的问题。”

看守提醒奥默里克，时间还剩一分钟，于是他抓紧机会问，“有什么我能为你做的吗？”

“请替我照顾好那个孩子，保证他能够健康地成长——除了你之外我谁也不相信，”努德内目光深邃，有些微妙的含义漂浮其中，“还有……”铃声响起打断了他的话，在被看守所的警察带走前，只来得及留下半句唇语，“请原谅我擅自……”

奥默里克本想等到下次探视时间再询问努德内未尽的话语究竟是什么，可两天后他收到的却是看守所发来的死讯。一位同时在押的宗教保守主义者认为努德内所做的事有悖伦理，趁用餐的时候拧断了这位科学家的脖子。

 

说服监管机构同意让他抚养这个孩子并不容易，奥默里克甚至克服了道德上的洁癖，付出了些见不得光的代价，可他终究仍是做到了。

真正难抵御的是萦绕在这孩子周围的异样眼光与种种恶意。

媒体连篇累牍地报道，知道这件事的人太多，尽管记着遵守规定隐去了孩子和抚养者姓名。可努德内性格孤僻不爱交际，却偏跟奥默里克过从甚密。于是奥默里克身边多出的这孩子是谁，身份再明显不过。

奥默里克永远不会忘记那一天，这孩子带着满身的伤痕跑回家来，流着泪问：

“父亲，他们说我不是您亲生的，是从一个疯子那里捡来的……我不是正常的孩子，只是一个被丢掉的实验品，这是真的吗？”

稚嫩的声音清脆得好像驯鹿车上的响铃，听在奥默里克耳里却如同最锋利的刀子，将他千刀万剐。他将那抽噎的孩子拥进怀里，亲吻他的脸蛋，抚摸他深褐色柔软的发，温柔地安抚他：

“你不是什么实验品，只是一个普通的、漂亮又聪明的男孩。而你的父亲——带你降临到这世间的那位，也不是什么疯子，他是一位了不起的科学家。”

他不知道该如何像这孩子解释人类社会复杂晦涩的游戏规则与道德困境，于是说：

“你现在还小，很多事情还不到能够弄明白的时候。但你只需要记住一件事:你的父亲，不管是他，还是我，都是爱着你的。”

那之后奥默里克辞掉大学教授的工作，离开原有的社交圈，独自一人带着孩子来到僻静的乡下隐居。

在这里，没有人认识他，也就不会有人知道这孩子是谁。

 

“我们到家了，父亲。”

明快的声音为漫长的回忆画上休止符，奥默里克从思绪里回到现实中，发现车早已驶入院子，而他的孩子正扶着打开的车门冲着他笑。

行李箱的滚轮在实木地板上摩擦出彷如岁月流逝的声音。青年挽着奥默里克的手臂，朝着他童年时生活的宅院走去。

“请坐，父亲，”青年牵着奥默里克的手，将他引到沙发边，按着他的肩膀坐下，“我这次回来其实是有件重要的事情想告诉你。”

“说吧，孩子，是什么事？”奥默里克面容温和地问。

“关于我的出生，”青年半跪在奥默里克面前，握着父亲的手，“难道您在这么多年里，就没有想过，我基因的另一位提供者是谁吗？”

“没有，”奥默里克摇头，“对我来说这不重要，你是我最好的朋友的孩子，也是我的孩子，我只需要确信这些就足够了。”随后他从青年复杂的表情里读到了什么，“你很想知道他是谁吗？”

这也是自然，奥默里克心想，毕竟这孩子身上带着那人一半的基因。

“从小我就在好奇这件事，但我现在已经找到了答案，”青年的眼里闪过兴奋的光芒，“当年的实验报告这周刚解禁，而作为这项实验目前的承担者，我自然第一时间将它阅读完毕。”

“那他是谁呢？”青年雀跃的神情让奥默里克心里莫名地有些伤感，“你会去找他，与他相认吗？”

“是一位可敬的先生，”青年仰望着他，目光深切，“我已经叫过他父亲了。”

“这很好，”奥默里克小心地斟酌着措辞，“那他对你……是怎么回应的呢？”

“他叫我孩子。”青年将脸伏在奥默里克膝盖上，乖巧得像只家养多年的猫咪。

“这样的话，我该恭喜你在这世界上又多了位亲人。”奥默里克伸手抚摸过青年的额头，发现褐色的发间有根亚麻线，便替他摘去了。

“父亲，”青年终于忍不住扑进奥默里克的怀里，“您总说我是您朋友的孩子，也是您的孩子。而现在我要告诉您的是，你无意间说中了事实。”他故意等了几秒，才继续，“文件上说，我的另一半基因来自于奥默里克·普拉尼翁——正是您，我的父亲。”

“你说什么？”奥默里克眼里的神光霎时凝固。他不敢相信地托起青年的脸仔细地端详着，想要在那张年轻的脸上寻到些属于自己的痕迹。

努德内最后那瞬间的回眸重现在他的眼前，如即将坠落大地的火流星，明亮得闪耀而刺目。泪水顷刻间模糊了他的视野，所有事物都变得朦胧难辨，只有耳边的呼唤真实而清晰。

“父亲，”青年亲昵地拥抱住奥默里克，他的声音因激动而轻颤，却依旧开着玩笑，“您流泪的样子可真不好看，我的另一位父亲若是见了，一定会在天上笑话您的。”

2019-05-23


End file.
